Cómplices
by V413ri4
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro y Sawada Tsunayoshi, dos personas diferentes, pero muy cercanas. Todo, era "perfecto",para ambos, hasta que cierto día dos peli-negros llegaron a namimori, poniendo de cabeza el mundo de ambos. Advertencia -Historia yaoi/gay. Leves menciones de 69x27,(Mukuro x Tsuna).Con final de Rx27 y 69x18,(Reborn x Tsuna y Mukuro x Hibari).
1. Summary

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Warnings - Historia Yaoi, relaciones entre dos chicos, más haya de amistad._**

 ** _Pairing - Reborn x Tsuna (Rx27) y Mukuro x Hibari (69x18),con leve mención de Mukuro x Tsuna (69x27)_**

-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _Summary;_**

Rokudo Mukuro, un chico alto de cabello color índigo, con forma de piña, ojos bicolor, siempre mostrando una sonrisa burlona, molestando a quien cruce su camino.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico de baja estatura cabello castaño, ligeramente alborotado, ojos cafés, siempre mostrando una sincera sonrisa acompañada con un ligero sonrojo, ayudando, (o eso intenta), a quien cruce su camino.

Dos chicos completamente opuestos, pero, aún así de algún modo ambos se llevan de maravilla.

Ganándose, "cierta reputación ". Ya que el más alto, es demasiado cariñoso con el más bajo, haciéndolos ver como una pareja, algo que el de ojos bicolor le agrada, ya que le gusta "molestar",al castaño. Y aunque este,no le agrade que el de ojos bicolor lo trate así, ya se acostumbro a las "extrañas" costumbres de su mejor amigo.

Pero, todo se vuelve un completo caos, cuando llegan dos peli-negros a namimori, el primero un joven alto, algo delgado, ojosnegros con unas patillas rizadas, el otro peli-negro, un poco más bajo que el otro, con ojos grisáceos, ambos vestían trajes negros y traían un semblante serio.

Hacían de todo, cada quién por su lado, para que ambos peli-negros les hicieran caso, pero aún así ninguno le hacia caso.

Mukuro, "trataba",de que el de ojos grisáceos le hiciera caso, pero este solo lo ignoraba completamente.

Mientras, tsuna, intentaba que el de patillas le hiciera caso, pero ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se rindió.

Tanto mukuro, como tsuna se reunieron hablaron de lo que les pasaba, ambos se desahogaron, olvidando sus frustraciones.

Mukuro,tuvo una idea y hací comenzó el plan para que ambos peli-negros les hicieran caso, porqué de que funcionara,tiene que funcionar.

Un plan, donde trataran de poner celosos a ambos peli-negros, para hací, ganarse un lugar en el corazón de los peli-negros aunque sea uno pequeño.

Con eso seria más que suficiente...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _aunque esta historia ya la tengo en wattpad-solo hasta el capítulo 5 - decidí ponerla aquí._**

 ** _Tardare en actualizar ya que desde mi tablet batallo un poco._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	2. capitulo 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Género Yaoi,BL. Chico x chico._**

 ** _La historia es un AU ( Universo Alterno)._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ___

 _••••••••••_

 _1- " **Un amigo raro? ".**_

 _ **••••••••••**_

Todo comenzó una mañana del viernes, todo era tranquilo, claro tranquilo... Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico de quince años, cabello castaño algo desordenado, se encontraba echo bolita en su cama, tapándose todo el cuerpo, unos mechones castaños solo se podía observar.

Cerca de la casa de dicho castaño, un joven alto, de cabello color índigo con forma de piña, se encontraba en dirección a la casa del castaño, con ambas manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón de militar,traía una sonrisa juguetona y algo burlona, se dirigía a paso lento hacia su destinó.

Ya llegando, abrió la puerta- sin siquiera tocar - se fue a la sala dónde una mujer de cabello castaño corto, se encontraba, ella ve al chico y deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y va hacia el recién llegado.

—Ohayou~,kuro-chan~-le saluda con una sonrisa.

—hayou~,oka-san~,-le saluda, dejando de lado esa sonrisa burlona y juguetona, y mostrando una sonrisa sincera, algo que solo Nana Sawada y Tsunayoshi podían sacarle.

—are~,are~,podrías ir a levantar a tsu-kun, se le va hacer tarde. -le dice.

—Claro, oka-san ~,-fue su respuesta. Se alejo de la castaña fue hacia las escaleras y las subió,camino hasta llegar al cuarto del castaño, sin tocar la puerta entra, y lo ve esta echo bolita en medio de la cama, una sonrisa juguetona se formo, a paso lento se acerca al castaño y se lanza literalmente, cae arriba del castaño.

—Itai!!, p-por q-que... -el castaño muy apenas podía moverse.

—Oya~, Oya~, yoshi?, no sabia que estabas ahí. -se hizo el inocente, aún sin dejar de sonreír juguetona mente.

—C-claro, que si!!, es mi cama después de todo... -dijo algo molesto.

—Oya~, oya~ no te enojes yoshi,o de lo contrario... -hizo una pausa, se levanto e se sentó en el borde de la cama, el castaño se destapó, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos grandes color miel, piel algo pálida, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—O de lo contrario ¿que? -le imito, sentándose aún lado de el.

—...-no dijo nada, ahora mismo el se encontraba con ambos codos uno en cada rodilla, sus manos tapaban su cara, algo que preocupo al castaño, casi nunca lo veía hací, a no ser...

—Mukuro... -dijo, con una voz seria,sin expresión alguna, —Fue "el",verdad?. -no era una pregunta, más bien fue una afirmación, el castaño ya sabía casi siempre cuando su mejor amigo se pone así es culpa de "el".

—...No importa~,oya~ oya~, yoshi yo solo venía a avisarte que te apures, o llegaras tarde. -le dijo, restándole importancia la mirada acusadora que le daba el castaño.

—Bueno... -dijo, se paro de la cama e se fue al baño, pero antes de entrar lo detienen.

—Kufufu~, y que tal si te ayudo?. -le dijo seductoramente,mientras lo agarraba de la cintura.

—...¡Mukuro!, -le grito, —agh, yo puedo hacerlo solo... -le dijo, al lograr zafarse del agarre del mayor. Y entro al baño encerrándose en este.

Terminándose de bañarse, salio y al salir se encontró con que Mukuro estaba acostado en su cama, a sus anchas.

Lo ignoro y se fue a su guardarropa, agarro su uniforme y se lo puso ignorando que Mukuro estaba ahí.

Terminando de arreglarse, se acerco a Mukuro y vio que este estaba dormido, sonrió maliciosamente, se subió a el sin hacer mucho movimiento y ruido, con sus manos lo agarro de los hombros y lo comenzó a mover bruscamente, haciendo que de golpe se despertara.

—Q-que?... Ohh,-se levanto quedando frente del castaño,y dijo alargando la"O",—yoshi, que posición...-le dice, sonriendole pícaramente, y al mismo tiempo que lo agarra de la cintura. —a caso, me darás tu cuerpo?. -le termina de decir, acercándose más a el.

—aja,si claro...-le dice,sarcásticamente, —oye,si tanto tienes sueño vete al bosque. -le dice, bajándose de el mayor, con las mejillas un poco infladas y con un sonrojo en estas, tratando de ser "intimidante".

—Que lindo~,pero no me voy yoshi, tendrás que darme un beso para que me valla~. -este le dice, sentándose en el borde de la cama del castaño, esperando a que el lo haga.

—...-se queda pensando un minuto, se acerca a Mukuro y se sienta a lado de el, se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba y cierra los ojos con fuerzas, se acerca a Mukuro y le da un beso lo más rápido que pudo, en la mejilla.

—kufufu~, bueno, algo es algo~,—dice, con una sonrisa juguetona, —oya~ oya~, ya hay que irnos yoshi,oka-san nos espera~-le dice, parándose de la cama e dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo en la puerta y miro atrás. —¿no bienes? -le pregunta.

—eh?, ah, claro... -le contesta con algo de duda, se para y agarra su mochila con la mochila en el hombro se dirige con Mukuro, y ambos caminan hacia las escaleras y las bajan, Mukuro primero y Tsuna después.

Tsuna, se aventó a la espalda de el mayor y este lo agarra de las pierna y con el castaño en su espalda Mukuro corre hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba con la mujer castaña sirviendo el desayuno.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sonriendo, Mukuro bajo al castaño y este se sentó en la silla,Mukuro lo imitó.

El desayuno para ambos jóvenes, se la paso tranquilo, algo normal para esos dos, Mukuro una que otra vez manoseaba las piernas del castaño, y este solo hacia un puchero, la madre del castaño solo los veía y sonreía.

Terminado de desayunar, ambos se despidieron de la madre del castaño, y salieron de la casa, ambos caminaron, el castaño paro y hablo.

—...me vas a seguir... -le dice, volteando quedando de frente de el mayor.

—kufufu~, claro que lo haré. -este le responde, caminando y con su brazo rodeándole el cuello al menor. —además, eres tan indefenso que podrían robarte y mantenerte encerrado de por vida. Y no solo eso,también podrían tenerte de esclavo,imagínate.-este le dice.

—No digas algo tan siniestro. -este le dice, algo nervioso.

—Oya~, como sea te acompañaré yoshi, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso,te estoy avisando~.-este le dice.

—...como sea, -le dice, inflando sus mejillas.

—oya~ oya~, quieres que te lleve cargando? -le pregunta.

—...m... -se queda pensando, —claro. -le dice, sonriendo.

—kufufu~ hay yoshi, bueno... -le dice, camina al frente de el castaño, y se agacha, —sube. -le termina de decir.

El castaño se sube a la espalda del mayor,rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Mukuro, y con ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello.

—oya~ oya~, ya estas listo?. -le pregunta, poniéndose de pié.

—hai, hai...—le contesta, sonriendo,—are caballito are~-le dice jugando.

—bueno, este caballo le dará rápido y si te caes, no es mi problema.~ -le dice, y antes de que el castaño pudiera reclamarle, Mukuro corre.

—¡wa...!,¡M-más despacio!,-le grita, muy asustado.

—nope, te dije.

Continuará...

\--

Y que les pareció el primer capitulo?.

Comenten, si es que quieren no los voy a obligar...

Kuro:kufufu~les doy esto como soborno ,digo...pasen le que es gratis,（〜)〜

 _¿Reviews?_

...Sin más que decir Arrivederci!

 _-V_


	3. capitulo 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Chapter Two.

 **2 - "** **Un usual** **día".**

Mukuro corría, y Tsuna abrazaba a Mukuro con mucho miedo.

—M-mukuro... Y-ya basta!. - ya harto de que el peli-índigo no le hiciera caso, le grita en el oído del nombrado.

Este se detiene, y por instinto suelta de las piernas del castaño, tirándolo al piso.

—¡Ah! ¿por qué?. -grita, agarra sus rodillas con ambas manos, y mira al castaño.

—Auch... Eso dolió!, -reprocho, el castaño viendo al peli-índigo con el seño fruncido, y mejillas sonrojadas dándole un aspecto adorable.

—... _quien se enojaría con tal ternurita._.. -susurra viendo al castaño, sacude su cabeza y le da la mano al castaño para ayudarlo a pararse, este la toma aún viéndolo con el seño fruncido.

—Mejor seguimos caminando. -le dice, viendo a otro lado.

—Kufufu~, claro amor~-este le dice, acercándose al menor y con su mano lo agarra de la barbilla.

—... Mukuro llegare tarde por tu culpa, ya suelta. -le dice,intentando ser serio, algo que no le salio.

—Oya~ oya~, pequeño yoshi, así no se dice. -le dice, agarrándole de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Tsuna, solo hizo un mohín, haciendo que el mayor soltara una risa.

—Kufufu~ -soltó su peculiar risa.

—Agh, no es gracioso... Me vas a soltar, o no?

—Naturalmente, il mio amore. -le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Tsuna, ignora lo que su amigo le dijo y ambos se dirigen a namimori ,dónde Mukuro se queda en la entrada y le da un beso de despedida a Tsuna, algo que hace que se sonroje por la acción del mayor.

Narra Tsuna.

Después de que Mukuro se fuera,yo me dirigí a mi salón ignorando las miradas y palabras que decían los demás, _"ya me acostumbre, aunque aún es un poco incomodo... "_ ,pienso, sacudo ligeramente la cabeza y sigo caminando.

Camino hasta llegar a mi salón y me siento en mi asiento,con mis manos en mis mejillas, me puse a pensar.

— _"sera que...Daemon tiene algo que ver...?, o sera que a Chrome-chan todavía la acosan?, bueno, si es eso lo ayudare de nuevo!, igual que la ultima vez... Je je, le dimos un susto al tipo ese. "-_ pienso, primero un poco preocupado,pero después sonrió de lado.

Moví la cabeza ligeramente negando por lo que estaba pensando... _"estar tanto tiempo con Mukuro, me esta volviendo igual que el..."_ -reí, por mi pensamiento.

Me quede viendo el pizarron, _"es muy aburrido,me gustaría que alguien interesante llegara...aunque, lo dudo. ",_ Pienso dando un suspiro, sono la campana y con ello los alumnos entraron, _"tan escandalosos como siempre. ",_ después llego el profesor y las clases como siempre son aburridas.

 **Continuará...**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Segundo capitulo listo~

Un poco corto, pero bueno...

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

v413.


	4. capítulo 3

•ೋ••ೋ•

3 - Noticia.

•ೋ••ೋ•

Narra Mukuro :

Después de dejar a Yoshi a la escuela, fui a buscar a mi querida nagi. Camine empujando a todo aquel que se me acercaba, riendo con diversión _« nadien me quitara mi diversión, ni mucho menos "el".»_ -pienso con una mueca de desagrado.

Sigo caminando como si nada, a una cuadra pude ver a mi querida Nagi, siendo rodeada de unos idiotas, sonrió con diversión.

 _— « Kufufu~, lastima que Yoshi no está, aunque... Si el estuviera aquí de seguro me dejaría sin diversión. » .-_ me acerco lo más que puedo a Nagi, ya atrás de ella.

— Oya~oya~, alguien quiere morir. - dije, viéndolos con enfado.

Me acerco al grupo de idiotas que se encontraban alrededor de mi querida Nagi, los miro lo más amenazante que puedo _, « ja, es tan fácil. »._

Me alejo de ellos y voy de regreso con Nagi, y con mi brazo derecho le rodeo el cuello.

— Oya~ oya~, grupo de idiotas como se atreven a molestar a MI querida Nagi. - dije, resaltando "MI".

— Kuro-nii... - habla mi pequeña, — ¡Ya basta!. _\- « A veces me sorprende, pero creo que es por tener una familia " algo sádica "_ _bueno, no importa. Prefiero que sea así, a que sea "sumisa"»_ -pienso con una sonrisa de lado.

— Kufufu~. - solo río.

— B-bueno, nosotros mejor nos vamos. -dijo nervioso el y junto a los demás se fueron.

— Y... ¿ Qué estabas haciendo?. -le pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ...-se quedo pensando, bajo su mirada. _« Hay caray, creo que ya se que es... » -_ pienso. — Me perdí...-escuche que susurró.

— Kufufu~. - solo reí. _« Mi nagi a veces es muy distraída. »_

— ¡No es gracioso! Además te estaba buscando. - hace un berrinche, _« kufufu~, es tan linda~, casi como mi yoshi ~.»_ -sonrio ante mi pensamiento, pero un golpe en las costillas me trajo a la realidad.

— Nagi, eso dolió. -digo, fingiendo dolor.

— Kuro-nii...- habla agarrándome de la camisa, — hay que irnos. -termina de decir.

— Kufufu~ claro. -le contesto, sonriendo.

Caminamos, ella adelante sin soltarme y yo camino despacio, _« Total,no me interesa llegar. »_ seguimos caminando sin hablarnos, Nagi, me jala de la camisa y yo con ambas manos en mi pantalón.

Llegamos, _«... Esto será una perdida de mi valioso tiempo. »_ -pienso frunciendo las cejas.

Entramos a la casa, _« no la veo como mi casa, prefiero estar con mi Yoshi y Nana, que con el. Es molesto, solo estar en el mismo cuarto que esa persona »._

Me llevo hasta la sala, y ahí se encontraban. Ella nos ve y se nos acerca.

— Rokudo-chan, por fin llegaste~,-me dice sonriendo, _« si, solo por ella aguanto todo esto... »_

— ¿Paso algo?. -le pregunto sin moverme de mi lugar.

Nagi, me suelta y se sienta en el sillón.

— Hai cariño, vendrá tu hermano muy pronto. - _« ...mph ... Reborn vendrá. Aunque no es mi hermano...pero bueno, jeje~ otro sádico. »_ -sonrio de lado, ante mi pensamiento.

 ** _Continuará_**...

0000000000000

Y aquí otro capítulo más~

 _¿Reviews? ¿fav?_

- _V413_


	5. capítulo 4

•ೋ••ೋ•

4 - Nuevo amigo.

•ೋ••ೋ•

Narra Tsuna :

Las clases empezaron era muy aburrido, hací que solo lo ignore, además de que después le pediría a Mukuro que me ayudara, el era muy bueno aunque no se le notara, y muy presumido.

Suspire pesadamente, _«por suerte la clase de matemáticas paso volando, y las siguientes también, sonó el timbre, .»_ -pensé entusiasmado.

Me pare del asiento y me salí del salón, me dirijo por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón observando mi alrededor. Llegue al techo, abrí la puerta y entre, me estire cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me recargue en la puerta dejándome caer al suelo.

— Otro día tranquilo... -me dije a mi mismo. _« Si alguien se atreve a despertarme lo pagara caro. »_ Pienso con una sonrisa de lado antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo me quede dormido, pero no importa. Me sente y aun con la espalda apoyada en la puerta me puse a mirar el cielo.

Suspire cansado, y si aun tengo sueño.

Apunto de pararme siento que alguien abre la puerta, no reaccione a tiempo y caigo, pero no sentí el suelo por instinto cerré los ojos, siento unas manos agarrándome empecé a abrir un ojo, y al abrirlos ambos ojos, pude ver a un chico peli-negro, con unos ojos cafés, era algo apuesto...

— Te encuentras bien?. - me pregunta el chico.

— Em, si, s-si lo estoy, je je...- digo algo nervioso. _« como no estar nervioso, si aún no me suelta y esta muy cerca de mi cara y están...q-que rayos?!...»._

— Ja ja, me alegro. - me dice sonriendo.

Me soltó, yo me pare .

— Gracias. - le sonrió. Y le agradezco.

— ...- el sólo me ve, después me sonríe. — Por cierto...mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto. - se presenta sin dejar de sonreír

— Mucho gusto, Yamamoto. Yo me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero me puedes decir Tsuna. - le digo de igual manera sin dejar de sonreír.

Narración normal :

Ambos chicos después de presentarse cada uno se sientan.

— Y...que haces aquí?. -se atrevió a preguntar, Tsuna.

— ...bueno jeje. - contesto algo nervioso, con una mano rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

— ... _Huh_... - lo mira confundido, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— ...N-no me mires así... _me pones nervioso._ \- voltea a verlo, eh le dice algo nervioso tapándose la boca con la mano y susurrando lo último.

— Eh?, l-lo siento. -baja la mirada apenado, _« que rayos me pasa!, no soy hací... Estúpido Kuro, te golpeare cuando te vea!, por tanto que me acosas y más en publico... Pero ya verás me vengaré... Je je. »_ \- piensa primero un poco molesto, para después sonreír divertido.

En otro lado.

Rokudo, se hallaba caminando sin tener importancia de los demás, recordando lo que su madre le dijo.

— _« Vendrá el espartano de Reborn...hum... Me pregunto si Yoshi aún "siente" algo por el... Era demasiado adorable con el y eso me molestaba... No es posible que un sádico espartano y sin sentimientos le deje el camino fácil y más si se trata de Yoshi, que es todo lo contrario... Demasiado inocente... Yoshi es como mi pequeña hermanita aunque ya tengo una... Kufufu~ sera divertido averiguarlo. »_ \- piensa divertido.

 ** _Continuará_**...

-000-00-00-00-00-00-0

 _¿Reviews? ¿fav?_

 _V413~_


	6. Capítulo 5

**5 • La llegada de dos, carnívoros.**

Narración normal :

En el aeropuerto de namimori, muchas personas iban y venían. Pero los que más llamaban la atención eran dos jóvenes peli-negros. El primero, un joven alto de traje negro con sombrero igual, cabello negro y unas patillas rizadas que aprentaba unos dieciocho años, el segundo pelinegro, de unos dieciséis años, ojos grisáceos, ambos jóvenes vestian trajes.

— Mph -. bufo, el de ojos grisáceos, malhumorado mirando su alrededor.

— Tsk, _que fastidio_. - murmuró molesto, el otro chico.

Ring~ sonó el teléfono del mayor.

— Que. - contestó sin ánimos, —¡ _Hey!, donde estas. ¿Ya llegaste?,o todavía no?, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime_... .- el azabache colgo muy molesto.

Ring ~ Volvió a sonar su telefono, lo agarro de mala gana.

 _— ¡Hey! por qué me colgaste!._ \- le grito un poco molesto. — Porque más, eres tan molesto. Y contestando a tu antigua pregunta, si ya llegue.- hubo un silencio del otro lado.

— Bien...te veo después .- colgo.

— _Maldito_. -maldijo a lo bajo, guardo el telefono en su bolsillo.

En otro lado.

En la azotea de namimori, Tsuna junto a su nuevo amigo, se encontraban platicando de cualquier cosa olvidando se de las clases, pasaron platicando hasta que la campana sonó.

— Bueno, mejor nos vamos al salón.- le sugiero.

— Claro.- contesto sonriéndole.

Tanto Tsuna, como su nuevo amigo se dirigieron a su salón, continuando las clases tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Tsuna miraba de reojo al pelinegro, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de el.

Lejos de ellos.

 _-¿Vendrás?_

 _-Ni idea..._

 _-Vendrá Ave-kun~_

 _-Pensándolo mejor, no estaría mal ir a visitarlos :)_

 _-Esa sonrisa promete que se pondrá bueno~_

 _-Después de todo, Kyōya es mío ~_

 _-..._

 _-Sigue soñando, perro (ง•̀Д•̀ง_

 _-Oh, quieres pelear ?_

 _-Cuando quieras, donde quieras. Entrarle (ง •̀_•́)ง_

 _-Ja ja, aún hací..._

 _-Kyōya es MÍO (Г•3•)Г_

 **Continuará**... 

_

El capítulo es corto, perdón por eso. Gracias por comentar y votar en esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias!. Además que la ortografía es horrorosa... Perdón por eso también. Actualice está historia en Wattpad, cómo está casi no la uso, pero como dicen por ahí que estarán borrando historias de Wattpad...

V413~


	7. Capítulo 6

**6 • Idiota**.

Narración normal :

En el aeropuerto de namimori, los dos jóvenes pelinegros se encontraban parados al lado de el uno al otro.

— Que tanto me miras, carnívoro .- vociferó el de ojos grisáceos.

— Nada en especial -. Lo miro sonriendo de lado —. Solo en estos momentos veo a un joven idiota. Solo eso -. Miro de reojo al más bajo, este se encontraba furioso.

— Oh, yo soy el idiota -. Volteó de reojo , mira quién habla, el idiota mayor - sonrió de lado.

— ¡Hola, par de idiotas ~! - se acercó por las espaldas, abrazando a ambos.

— A quién le dices idiota, idiota. - el de patillas se zafó del agarre del otro y lo miro con molestia.

— Oya, Oya ~ eso es cruel Reborn - fingió llorar, — pero que importa... - su teléfono sonó llamando su atención y soltando al chico pelinegro, alejándose de ambos un poco y contestando.

— Tsk, si solo vienes a molestar, mejor vete herbívoro piña. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando mal al de ojos heterocromáticos.

— No te pongas celoso, ave-kun~. Aunque no me molesta que lo estés~ - hablo divertido, guardando su teléfono.

— Y a que vienes, niño -. Miro con burla al recién llegado.

— Oya, que cruel ~ Na~ vine a escoltarlos -, miro a ambos, camino y hizo una señal con su mano para detener un taxi, este se detuvo, abrió la puerta y antes de subirse volteó a ver los pelinegros y dijo — ahora quién paga el taxi -. Sonrió de lado, ambos pelinegros chasquearon la lengua.

— Serás idiota -, negó con su cabeza el mayor.

— Kufufu~ yo vine caminando hasta aquí, no tengo ni un peso. Y no quiero volver a caminar - termino de hablar el joven.

— Tsk, eres un flojo -. El pelinegro camino hasta la parte de atrás del taxi y abriendo el baúl, metió sus maletas y fue adónde se encontraba el de cabello índigo, lo apartó y subió. — Que esperan, una invitación. - sonrió burlón, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

— Siempre tan lindo~ - sonrió y entro.

— Son unos niños -. El mayor fue a dejar su maleta al baúl y entro al taxi, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

En otra parte, con Tsuna :

 _\- ¿Y... Cuándo llega?_

 _\- Quieras decir llegan..._

 _\- Como sea..._

 _\- Oya, eres un delicado ~_

 _-Pero contestando a tu pregunta, ellos ya llegaron._

 _\- ... Bien._

 _\- Kufufufu~ y eso? Pensé que querías verlo, ¿Ya no?_

 _\- ¡Qué te importa!_

 _-No te enojes, pequeño atún~. Solo bromeó._

 _\- Como sea, después te veo._

 _-Bai, Bai, querido~_

Mordió el borrador del lápiz, ocultando su teléfono entre sus libros y enviando otro mensaje.

\- ¡ _Hey!_

 _-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna?_

 _\- No necesariamente algo. Solo quiero hablar, ya sabes... Las clases son aburridas._

 _\- Y de que quieres hablar._

 _\- De lo que sea._

 _\- Bien, pronto iré a Japón y me enteré que Kozato también irá..._

 _-Oh, ¿Vendrán juntos? ;)_

 _\- Qué con esa cara?_

 _-Solo somos amigos... (･ω･')_

 _\- Te metes tú solo a la Friendzone. Pobre de tí..._

 _-HAHAHA HAHAHA.._

 _-Te pasas. Pero estás igual o peor que yo :3_

 _\- Como sea, cuando llegan?_

 _-Intentas cambiar el tema, porque te gané eh?. Pero... En unos días llegamos, aún tengo cosas que hacer por acá, ya sabes..._

 _\- De acuerdo. Luego te hablo._

 _-Oye, tu fuiste el que estaba aburrido y ahora me abandonas? Eres cruel._

 _\- Mi maldad es pura y de alta caridad \ ( •̅ 3 •̅)/_

 _\- Qué molesto te has vuelto._

 _\- Mukuro, es mala compañía para tí._

 _\- El no es el único con quién me junto_

 _\- Presumes que tienes muchos amigos?_

 _\- Para esos amigos que tienes, es mejor tener enemigos_

 _\- Cuándo llegues, te daré una bienvenida que no olvidarás :)_

 _\- Esa carita promete que mi bienvenida será dolorosa ..._

 _\- Solo no lastimes mi cara, que de eso vivo_

 _\- No prometo nada. :) :) :)_

 _\- Luego te veo, addio~_

Sonrió y guardo su teléfono.

_ **Continuara**..._

Unas preguntas.

¿Enma, 0 o 1? ( Yo creo que 0... Ya saben "0" pasivo "1" activo).

¿Dino, y Enma? O ¿Byakuran, y Enma? O ¿Yamamoto, y Enma?.

¿Cómo será la bienvenida que Tsuna, le dará a ...? ( Ni yo lo sé... Por ahora~).

¿Hibari, estaba celoso?

¿Yamamoto con quién?

Aún no aparece Gokudera, pero pronto...

-V


	8. Capítuulo 7

7 • **Presentimiento**.

Narración normal:

En Nami-chu, los estudiantes salían tranquilamente de esta, unos más que otros por su puesto. Ya que ya era la hora de la salida, Tsuna, ya con su mochila en su hombro, se hallaba saliendo de su salón junto a él venía caminando su nuevo amigo, Yamamoto Takeshi.

— ¿Vives cerca? - pregunta el pelinegro.

— Algo, ¿Por? - contesto él.

— Para acompañarte, por supuesto. - sonrió él.

— Ah... Bien. - sonrió. Ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección a la casa del castaño.

En otra parte.

En un taxi, cuatro personas se hallaban, el conductor, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyōya y Reborn. Mukuro Se hallaba con su teléfono jugando en este, mientras Hibari se encontraba dormido, y Reborn que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, le daba indicaciones al conductor y también leía unas cosas en su teléfono.

— Reborn... - hablo Mukuro dejando su teléfono, y mirando al asiento donde se encontraba Reborn, este dijo un que quieres, Mukuro prosiguió a continuar a hablar, — ¿irás con Tsuna? - le pregunta.

— ... Y eso que te importa. - contesto.

— Kufufu~ solo curiosidad. - hablo el, dejo de verlo y miro hacia la ventana.

— Te gusta el o que. - dijo con molestia.

— Oya, y eso que te importa~ - contesto con diversión.

— Ya cállense par de herbívoros. - abrió unos de sus ojos, y hablo con enojo.

— Kufufu~ ya te eh dicho que eres realmente muy lin... - no termino de hablar ya que el pelinegro le pegó en la panza, — ¡Auch! Eso duele. - lo miro frunciendo las cejas.

— Eh dicho que te calles herbívoro.

Ya ninguno dijo nada más, el transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso. Hasta que llegaron a su destino, una casa de dos pisos. El taxi se detuvo y el primero en bajar fue Mukuro, se estiró y vio con asombro la casa enfrente de él, miro atrás de el y Reborn ya estaba afuera del taxi junto con Hibari y las maletas de ambos, el taxi ya se había ido dejando a los tres chicos enfrente de aquella casa.

— Porqué estamos aquí, Reborn. - miro frunciendo las cejas, al mayor.

— Por que si. Algún problema, Mukuro?. - contesto sonriendo de lado.

Cerca de ahí, Tsuna y Yamamoto caminaban aún en silencio hasta que el castaño se detuvo y Yamamoto al no verlo caminar a su lado, miro atrás de el y al verlo parado ahí, fue hasta el y le hablo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Tsuna? - le pregunto una vez estaba enfrente de él.

— Eh?, Bueno tengo un mal presentimiento. No quiero ir a casa...

— Bueno, si no quieres ir a tu casa, ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? - le ofreció.

— Uhm... - miro desconfiado al más alto.

— Descuida, mi viejo estará ahí, además de que mi casa es con un restaurante. Haci que no estaremos solos.

— Oh. Bueno, ¡Vamos, entonces! - sonrió el.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta la casa del pelinegro.

— ¿Y como se llama el restaurante? - le pregunto.

— Se llama Takesushi. - contesto sonriente.

Con los otros tres.

Mukuro rodó los ojos, fue hacía el pelinegro bajo y le sonrió coquetamente, te ayudo~? - pregunto el. El pelinegro lo fulminó, ignorando a esos dos Reborn agarra las maletas suyas y va hacia la entrada de aquella casa. Vienen o no, por de inútiles. - el de patillas hablo con burla. Ambos chasquearon la lengua y fueron con el más alto. Toco este la puerta, unos minutos de silencio, para después escucharse unos pasos hacia ellos. El cerrojo se escuchó que lo quitaban y la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de cabello castaño, corto. Miro al mayor de los tres chicos y con una sonrisa pregunto. ¿Ocupan algo, jóvenes?

— Hola, oka-san~ - el primero en hablar fue el de pelo índigo. Saludo a la mujer.

— Hola, kuro-chan. - respondió ella, sonriendo más ampliamente. — Tsu-kun no tarda en venir, si quieres puedes esperarlo en su cuarto.

— Hai, hai~ los veo después - camino y una vez adentro volteo hacia los otros dos, y sonrió. — estaré en su cuarto~ - fue lo último que dijo y se fue.

— ¿Y ustedes jóvenes? - pregunto.

— No sé acuerda de mí, Nana-san? - pregunto el de patillas, ella negó. El suspiro. — Soy Reborn.

— Oh, cuanto tiempo Reborn-chan. - sonrió ella, miro al menor, — ...¿Tú eres? - pregunto.

— Hibari Kyōya. - contestó con simpleza.

— Como le dije a kuro-chan, tsu-kun no está. Pero si quieren pasen y lo esperan. - sonrió ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos entraron, más bien el mayor arrastró al menor adentro de aquella casa.

Continuará...

Gracias por votar y leer, está historia.

V413


End file.
